


Not a poem 1

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Not a poem 1

I want to tell you my most extreme thoughts  
I want this because I want to show you my limits  
\- my outline, which makes the shape of me  
I want you to push my limits  
Shape me  
To fit you perfectly

I don't want you to be careful  
Our time is short; Life is short  
I want you to let yourself have free reign  
And do as you please  
To feel free with me  
To know me so well

I want you to find me out  
And know the real me  
And give me no choices  
And nowhere to hide from the truth  
And nowhere to turn   
Except to you

I need you to be stronger than me  
Better, cleverer, more capable  
And command my respect  
I want you to make me respect you  
I need this to be satisfied and feel myself  
I am lost without this now

And yet I just want you   
Without all the thought  
You and me  
Very straightforward  
Why not


End file.
